


Ambient Mornings

by themythicalgrandtheft



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Fanfic, M/M, You will love it, aweeh, im done with the tags now, just a fluffy fanfic, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themythicalgrandtheft/pseuds/themythicalgrandtheft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link wakes up to his love and some brekky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambient Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy drabble. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Link woke to the smell of bacon being cooked and a song being hummed, he grinned slightly with his eyes still closed. He laid there in the soft bed for a few more minutes, feeling the plush covers slowly becoming too warm but not yet uncomfortable. He pulled the covers over to the empty left side of the bed and sat up with his legs over the edge.

 

Link stood up with only light blue boxer briefs on, silently heading to the kitchen where he saw the love of his life making breakfast for the both of them. The brunet hugged Rhett from behind, wanting this moment to last forever as he listened to the tune of his best friend's humming melody.

 

They stayed that way for a while, in total peace, Link hypnotized by Rhett's muffled vocals, swaying his hips slowly to the rhythm.

 

" _This is perfect_ " Link thought.


End file.
